Games which employ game boards and game pieces for movement along the top surface of the game board are well-known and numerous. Examples of such prior art are shown in U. S. Pat. Nos. 459,952; 1,065,775; 1,302,805; 2,070,608; 2,277,301; 3,495,831; 3,495,833; 3,614,105; 3,642,286; 3,638,946; 3,905,602; and 3,947,038. French Pat. No. 1,090,757 also shows such a game.
Games which show the use of dice in order to control the outcome of the game are also well-known, examples of these being shown by U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,922,652; 3,198,523; 3,208,754; and 3,495,832.
In the prior art, the movement of a game piece along a top surface of a game board is not, at all times, controlled in both the distance and direction moved. Typically, the game piece is moved along a fixed path as predetermined by the game plan, the only variable being the distance moved along the board which typically is controlled by a die or a pair of dice or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,038 incorporates therein a compass spinner which determines the direction of movement of a game piece. However, this occurs only when a game piece lands in a certain designated area so that direction control is not always present in the game.